Księżyc Saturna
by rozowykanarek
Summary: Na statek Matka przybywa Komisarz Ukai. Musi szybko rozwikłać zagadkę śmierci w czasie rejsu kolonizacyjnego. Jednak czy to tylko wrażenie, czy wszyscy kłamią mu w żywe oczy?
1. Wypadek

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Ogromny statek transportowy „Matka" sunął leniwie w stronę Saturna. Był tak obładowany, że nie mógł wejść w przyśpieszenie i całą drogę pokonywał ze stałą prędkością. Czas przebycia całej trasy zajmie mu aż trzy lata. Jednak przewiezienie elementów konstrukcyjnych, ciężkiego sprzętu i zapasów jest konieczne do rozpoczęcia kolonizacji. Kilka lat temu sonda badająca atmosfere na Saturnie zboczyła z kursu i wylądowała awaryjnie na jednym z księżyc/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"y tej/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" planety. Okazało się, że warunki panujące tam nie są może tak idealne jak na ziemi, a powietrze nieco zanieczyszczone ale są znośne dla ludzi. Po kilku latach dalszych/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" badań/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" księżyca postanowiono o próbie/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" zasiedlenia,/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" wysyłając tam grupę naukowców. Ogłoszono przetarg na któr/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"y/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" zgłosiło się wiele firm i jednostek badawczych. W tym czasie wybuchła afera korupcyjna w spółce HAN i mimo tego, że była faworytem, końcowo akcje zabezpiecza /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"międzynarodowe wojsko/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" lotnictwa kosmicznego. Decyzję uzasadniono faktem, że mają najlepiej rozwinięty transport międzyplanetarny. Tak więc wysłano statek Matkę przodem z kilkuosobową załogą, a wybrani naukowcy wylecą dwa lata później lżejszym i szybszym pojazdem i prześcigną Matkę. Teraz do/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" ogromnego/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" statku zbliżał się niewielki kosmiczny ścigacz. Wyprzedził powolną /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Matkę/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;", zawrócił i znacznie już ostrożniej zbliżył się do jej /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"kadłuba/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;". Dolna klapa w pokrywie Matki otworzyła się, ukazując stację dokującą. Mniejszy pojazd płynnie podleciał i już po chwili pilot opuszczał ścigacza przez śluzę. Pułkownik Ukai był wysokim mężczyzną o blond włosach, nieco dłuższych niż pozwalają na to przepisy i dwóch kolczykach w uchu. Wszedł pewnym krokiem na pokład statku Matki zupełnie nie świadom co go tam czeka. Po przejściu przez śluzę został oschle powitany przez kapitana statku. Ukai przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Kapitan miał wyraźnie zarysowaną szczękę i ciemno zielone włosy, spod których spoglądały na niego spokojnym, ale przenikliwym wzrokiem brązowe oczy. Wysoki mężczyzna zasalutował niechętnie, wedle naszywki na mundurze nazywał się Wakatoshi/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;". Ukaia zastanowił fakt że stojący przed nim chłopak/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" był niezwykle młody jak na kapitana./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Witam cieszę się, że pan przybył tak szybko. – Powiedział oficjalnym tonem Wakatoshi prowadząc pułkownika w głąb / -Oszczędź sobie tego. – Odparł ponuro przybyły.- Obydwoje wiemy, że nie cieszy was moja / Wakatoshi kiwnął głową. Nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, że jest mu to wyjątkowo nie na rękę. /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="background: transparent;" span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w opustoszałej stołówce. Ukai słyszał już o tym młodym kapitanie. Był synem znanego majora, który zginął tragicznie w katastrofie lotniczej. S/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"łyszał o nim przeróżne historie, ale nie dane mu było spotkać wręcz legendarnego oficera nad którym rozpływał się jego przełożony. Młody/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenia bardzo opanowanego i poważnego. Pomimo siedzącego przed nim dowódcy o dużo wyższym stopniu zachowywał się swobodnie. Ukai postanowił zacząć bez zbędnych ogródek, chciał jak najszybciej wracać na Ziemię.br / - Na tym statku pod pańskim dowództwem miały miejsce dwa zdarzenia wyjątkowe, zgadza się?br / Wakatoshi tylko kiwnął głową nie tracąc kamiennego wyrazu / -Co pan powie o pierwszym zaistniałym na tym statku zdarzeniu?/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / -/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Yachi jeśli wyznaczyłaś kurs to możesz już iść na przerwę. -Powiedział / Yachi wstała zza konsoli z ulgą, chwila przerwy naprawdę jej się przyda. W drzwiach obróciła się i zerknęła ukradkowo na Kuroo, który siedział za sąsiednim panelem sterującym. Chłopak uśmiechnął się / -Ja też mogę iść kapitanie?- Zapytał od razu zanim jeszcze drzwi zdążyły się za nią zamknąć.br / Wakatoshi spojrzał na niego / -Chciałbym zjeść obiad z dziewczyną, czy to takie dziwne?- Powiedział Kuroo starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej / Wakatoshi tylko kiwnął głową, na co Kuroo pośpiesznie zszedł z mostka zanim kapitan zmieni zdanie. Wakatoshi skorygował tor lotu i rozluźnił się. Statek leciał stabilnie, więc postanowił nieco przyśpieszyć. Jakieś pół godziny później włączył się alarm w magazynie. Znaczyło to najprawdopodobniej, że część ładunku mogła się przemieścić. Wakatoshi westchnął, miał naprawdę dość powolności tego statku. Obniżył prędkość i włączył podgląd na magazyn, ale nie zauważył nic dziwnego. Jednak kamera obejmowała tylko niewielką część magazynu. Kapitan przycisnął przycisk komunikatora w / -Satori, co się dzieje w magazynie?br / -Właśnie tam idę – Odpowiedział od razu, jego głos był zniekształcony jakby biegł.br / -Melduj na bieżąco. – Powiedział Wakatoshi i ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na korektę trasy. Jednak nie na długo, ponieważ chwilę później w jego uchu odezwał się / - Mamy tu wypadek – Zawahał się. – Lepiej tu przyjdź.br / Wakatoshi zmarszczył brwi, nie wróżyło to nic / Chwilę później był już w magazynie, pod górą metalowych stelaży leżał Tsukishima. Było dość jasne, że nie ma pośpiechu z wyciągnięciem go. Mu i tak to nie pomoże. Wakatoshi zaklął w duchu. Obok w kącie siedziała skulona Yachi, płakała i bełkotała coś pod nosem. Zza sterty belek wyłonił się Satori i stanął koło Wakatoshiego omijając rosnącą kałużę / -Melduj – Rzucił Wakatoshi przyglądając się zwł / -Spadły na niego stelaże. Nie miał najmniejszych szans, ważą kilka / -Jak?br / - Istnieje możliwość, że pasy nie wytrzymały albo podstawa się załamała i po prostu puściło. Będę wiedział więcej jak je / Wakatoshi westchnął ciężko już dziś po raz kolejny, czekało go mnóstwo papierkowej roboty przez ten wypadek, odwrócił się chcąc wracać na / -Jednak -ciągnął Satori- Sprawdzałem je wczoraj i były w porzą / Wakatoshi zatrzymał się i obrócił patrząc na przyjaciela uważnie. Satori podszedł do niego ściszając głos tak, aby Yachi go nie usłyszał / - Wakatoshi to nie wygląda na wypadek./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Wakatoshi poparzył bez wyrazu na pół / -To był wypadek, / Ukei podniósł brwi tak wysoko, że prawie zetknęły się z linią blond włosó / -Wpadek? Naprawdę wezwano mnie tu do tak błahej sprawy?br / Wakatoshi wzruszył tylko / -Dziękuje kapitanie. – Powiedział Ukei oschle, zdenerwowany aroganckim zachowaniem młodzika. - Jeszcze porozmawiamy, a teraz poproszę twojego zastępcę./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Ukai mógł uczciwie powiedzieć, że kogoś takiego jeszcze nie spotkał. Do stołówki wszedł wysoki i szczupły chłopak o czerwonych szpiczastych włosach. Jego duże brązowe oczy utkwione były w pułkowniku z wyraźną ciekawością. Sprawiał wrażenie wesołego, ale coś w jego zachowaniu nakazało pułkownikowi zachować pełną czujność. Czerwonowłosy usiadł przed nim uśmiechając się przyjaź / -Mam do pana parę pytań Satori.- Zaczął Ukai, na co Satori energicznie pokiwał głową i odparł z oż / -Ja do pana również.br / -Jakie na przykład? - Zapytał bez namysłu zdziwiony puł / -Farbuje pan włosy, bo siwieje? Czy ktoś pana okłamał mówiąc, że tak wygląda pan lepiej?br / Ukai zaniemówił nie wiedząc jak ma na to zareagować, a przesłuchiwany drążył dalej bez najmniejszego skrę / -No to może przegrał pan zakład? Ktokolwiek to był musiał cię naprawdę nie lubić.br / Ukai miał przeczucie, że to zadanie będzie trudniejsze niż na początku przewidywał./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / Wszyscy zostali zebrani w stołówce, a głos zabrał / -Niestety muszę wam coś ogłosić, nie żyje jeden z członków załogi. To nie był / Satori parsknął pod nosem rozbawiony. Wakatoshi z pewnością był świetnym kapitanem, ale nie nadawał się do przekazywania złych wieści. Po zastanowieniu Satori stwierdził, że dobrych również. Oparł się o ścianę obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. Załoga statku Matki nie była liczna oprócz jego, Wakatoshiego i Yachi, którzy wiedzieli o wypadku, wiadomość wstrząsnęła tylko pozostałymi Kuroo, Tanaką, i Kenmą. Kuroo objął Yachi ramieniem i próbował zapanować nad potokiem łez płynącym z jej oczu. Zupełnie jakby postanowiła z żalu nas utopić, /span/span/em/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"empomyślał czerwonowłosy/em/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;". Satori trochę się dziwił dziewczynie, przecież nikt nie lubił Tsukishimy. Prawdopodobnie ta mała blondynka widziała całe zajście, ale od chwili, gdy Satori wpadł do magazynu i znalazł ją przy ciele Tsukishimy nie powiedziała ani jednego zrozumiałego słowa. Z jej bełkotu zdołali wyłapać tylko pojedyncze wypadek, ja nie, on. Swoją drogą zastanawiające było, co ona w ogóle tam robiła. Dziewczyna jest nawigatorem i Satori nijak nie mógł pojąć, /span/span/em/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emdlaczego się tam wogóle znalazła/em/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;". Oczywiście nikt jej nie /span/span/em/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"empodejrzewał o zabicie czterookiego, dziewczyna nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy./em/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / W czasie, gdy Satori przyglądał się Yachi reszta zdążyła popaść w lawinę oskarżeń.br / -Gdzie byłeś w tym czasie? –Pytała Tanaka Kuroo, który wkurzony wstał od Yachi i podszedł do niej mierząc ją wściekłym / -Co ci do tego?br / -No w końcu był wtedy z twoją dziewczyną.- Powiedziała Tanaka oskarżycielsko. - Gdzie byłeś w trakcie wypadku?br / -Czekałem na Yachi w stołówce- Warknął- Miałem zjeść z nią / Satori westchnął przeciągle zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych. Zmrużył oczy wpatrując się w / -Nie kłam. Na podstawie analizy otwieranych przez ciebie drzwi można się domyślić gdzie byłeś.br / Satori odczekał chwilę zwiększając napięcie. Musiał przyznać, że go to niezmiernie bawił / - Był w kajucie Tsukishimy. br / Wszyscy spojrzenia w jednej chwili przeniosły się na Kuroo./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p 


	2. Milczenie

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"- /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał po raz kolejny Ukai uważnie obserwując Satoriego./span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Tak/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" jak już panu mówiłem. Przeanalizowałem wszystko i jestem przekonany, że to był tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Niestety takie się zdarzają nawet w kosmosie. – Powiedział powoli jakby tłumacząc dziecku coś / -Wszyscy tu wykazujecie całkowity brak szacunku dla starszych stopniem?- Spytał Ukai zaciskając pięś / Satori zastanowił się poważniejąc i dając pułkownikowi złudą nadzieję, że się / -Tak – Odparł wesoło po chwili, grzebiąc jakiekolwiek szanse na dogadanie się z puł / -Możesz odejść. - Zrezygnowany Ukai podparł ręką czoło wpisując coś do raportu przesł / Czerwono-włosy wstał i skierował się do wyjścia pogwizdując wesoło. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i zanim je otworzył zwrócił się do puł / /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #595959;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Wie pan, trudno o szacunek do tych generałów, którzy chowają się za szeregowcami wysyłając ich na wojnę, czy jak to teraz mówią podbój kosmosu. br / -To nie jest wojna, po prostu transport materiałów na ten przeklęty księżyc.- Odburknął mu / -Niech się pan zastanowi. Czy do TYLKO transportu potrzebni się żołnierze? Raczej nie, a widzi pan tak się złożyło, że tu są sami /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #595959;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"wojskowi/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #595959;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;". Może to jest sprawa, której powinien się ktoś przyjrzeć.- Powiedział zagadkowo i wyszedł./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Yachi,/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"nawigatorka okazała się niską, drobną dziewczyną. Blond włosy sięgały jej do brody a po lewej stronie spinała je spineczkami w kształcie gwiazdek. Już wchodząc do stołówki wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną i potknęła się kilkakrotnie zanim podeszła do stołu, przy którym siedział pułkownik. Mówiła bardzo cicho, ale również potwierdzała wcześnie usłyszaną przez niego wersje. br / - Usłyszałam huk i weszłam do magazynu i on.. on już tam był. br / Ukai był na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie chciał tego robić, ale skoro załoga mogła się zmówić przeciwko niemu trzeba było sięgnąć po radykalne metody. Złamanie Wakatoshiego czy Satoriego byłoby czasochłonne, ale ta trzęsąca się ze strachu dziewczyna nie powinna stanowić dla niego żadnego / Ukai westchnął / -Można by pomyśleć, że to twoja wina. Kuroo był twoim chłopakiem, prawda?br / Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała z jej wielkich brązowych oczu popłynęły łzy. Spływały wolno po policzkach kapiąc na / -Może go zdradziłaś czy coś, nie oceniam cię. On się o tym dowiedział i chciał się policzyć z Tsukishimą. Poszarpali się na Tsukishimę spadły rusztowania a twój chłopak uciekł.br / Zmierzył Yachi groźnym / -On taki nie był. – Wyszeptała bardziej do siebie niż do niego./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"br / /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Gdy Yachi wreszcie się uspokoiła Satori zabrał ją na mostek gdzie czekał Wakatoshi. Yachi usiadła na swoim fotelu a przed nią przykucnął / -Po co poszłaś do magazynu? - Zapytał bez zbędnego wstę / -Wiemy, że Tsukishima cię podrywał –/span/span/em/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emW/em/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"trącił się Satori – Może umówiłaś się tam z nim?br / Stanął za Wakatoshim i obserwował ją uważnie. Yachi tylko potrząsnęła głową.br / -Czy to prawda, że miałaś zjeść obiad z Kuroo? - Dopytywał dalej Satoribr / -Tak – Odparła cicho, jej głos był trochę zachrypnięty.- Po drodze spotkałam Tsukishimę, złapał mnie za ramię i tam zaprowadził.br / -Dlaczego?br / -Chciał porozmawiać. Mówił, że powinnam zerwać z Kuroo. Podejrzewał go, powiedział na statku jest ktoś, kto sabotuje operacje i to na pewno / - Co było dalej? - Zapytał Wakatoshi utkwiwszy w niej poważne / -Wtedy usłyszałam huk za jego plecami i runęły na nas te metalowe rury. Tsukki popchnął mnie, ale on... on nie zdążył.br / Zawiesiła głowę i rozpłakała się / -Kuroo nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, go tam nawet nie było - Wydukała łkają / Wakatoshi podał jej chusteczkę, po czym wstał i wymienił z Satoriego znaczące / -No to co powiedziałaś raczej mu nie pomoże.- Powiedział głośno Satori./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Kenma był niewysokim chłopakiem o łagodnych rysach twarzy. Usiadł naprzeciwko pułkownika, a długie przefarbowane na blond włosy zasłaniały mu twarz. Utkwił wzrok w blacie stołu i milczał, wyglądało to jakby mało go interesowało, co się dzieje. Ukei dziwił się jak takie osoby jak on i Yachi w ogóle dostały się do / -Czym się zajmujesz?br / -Sprzętem elektronicznym i oprogramowaniem -Mruknął chłopak nadal wpatrując się w / -Jak myślisz, kto to zrobił? – Spytał Ukai zmieniając / -Przecież to był wypadek – Odparł Kenma spokojnie, nadalnie unosząc / -Wakatoshi powiedział co innego - skłamał płynnie półkownikbr / Kenmą spojrzał mu w oczy zainteresowany, Ukai mógł teraz zauważyć jego niezwykle oczy dotąd schowane za włosami, podłużne źrenice przywodziły na myśl oczy kota. Ukei postanowił zaryzykować dopóki chłopak wykazywał jakiekolwiek / -Myślisz, że Kuroo mógł chcieć zemścić się na Tsukishimie?br / -Był w tym czasie w stołó / Ukai nic nie powiedział tylko patrzył na Kenme czekając, aż odpowie na pytanie./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"strongspan style="background: transparent;"br / /span/strong/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Pewnie zakłada pan, że zwolnił zaciski zdalnie, ale tak się nie da. Trzeba to zrobić rę / Ukei uśmiechnął się w duchubr / -Więc przyznajesz, że to nie był wypadek, że oprócz Yachi i Tsukishimy w magazynie był ktoś jeszcze?br / Kenmą zorientował się, że dał się podejść, lecz skwitował to tylko wzruszeniem / -Proszę zapytać / -W jakim sensie? Może mam zapytać czy on tam był w czasie wypadku? -Dopytywał go Ukai szczególnie zaznaczając ostatnie sł / Kenma ponownie wzruszył ramionami, opuścił wzrok i nie powiedział już ani słowa./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p 


	3. Spisek

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Długo po wyjściu Kenmy nie pojawiał się nikt nowy, więc Ukai postanowił na własną rękę przejść się po stacji. Skierował swoje kroki na mostek chcąc odnaleźć kapitana. Usłyszał w oddali niesiony echem przyciszony głos Yachi. Podszedł najciszej jak mógł próbując wychwycić treść rozmowy. Po chwili stało się jasne, że rozmawia z kapitanem. Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza rogu i tak jak przypuszczał zauważył kapitana i przytuloną do niego / -Chyba powiedziałam mu za dużo. br / -Nic się nie stało, wiele ostatnio przeszłaś.br / -Tęsknie za nim. –Wyszlochała Yachi w ramie Wakatoshi/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ego/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;".br / -Wiem – Odparł /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"chłopak/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" klepiąc ją po plecach nieco mocniej niż planował.- Nie martw się już niedługo będzie po / /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanbr / /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-To nie ja, ale chyba wiem kto to zrobił.-Mówił Kuroo ściszonym głosem rozglądając się uważ / - Kto?- Zapytał bezpośrednio Wakatoshi, nie lubił owijania w bawełnę.br / - Nie powiem póki nie będę pewien. Nie chce zniszczyć komuś kariery.- Powiedział Kuroo zaciskając zęby tak, że Wakatoshi ledwo zrozumiał co mó / Po tym Kuroo poszedł zostawiając Wakatoshiego samego/span/span/em/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em z przeczuciem, że to nie skończy się dobrze./em/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"strongspan style="background: transparent;"br / /span/strong/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Nic nie wiem o wypadku w magazynie, dowiedziałam się o tym od kapitana, / Ta szczupła blondynka była kompletnym przeciwieństwem Yachi, miała krótkie włosy i równą grzywkę opadająca na czoło. Zaczęła rozmowę zupełnie nie pytana i strasznie krzyczała. Pułkownikowi sprawiała wrażenie bezpośredniej i bardzo kłótliwej / -Chcę zapytać o ten drugi incydent. -Odparł.br / Tanaka energicznie pokiwała głową.br / - To ja go znalazłam. Leżał na brzuchu, a wokół było pełno krwi. - Była tak przejęta, że mówiła coraz głoś / - Poznała pani kim jest ofiara?br / - Oczywiście. Kuroo miał bardzo charakterystyczną fryzurę, dlatego od razu wiedziałam, że to / -Narzedzie zbrodni?br / - Niczego nie widziałam, jak tylko go zobaczyłam zgłosiłam to Satoriemu, na szczęście był w pobliż / -Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. - Zastanowił się / -Wie pan tak między nami mówiąc - Obejrzała się za plecy - To ja podejrzewałabym kogoś / - Słucham panią - Powiedział Ukai zaintrygowany, to była by pierwsza osoba która z nim współ / - Satori nie miał w tym żadnego interesu, co prawda nie lubił i Tsukishimy i tego drugiego, często się kłócili, ale ja myślę że to / Ukai musiał włożyć wiele siły aby nie parsknąć śmiechem, ale nie uszło to uwadze / -Może się pan śmiać, ale w końcu jeden to jej chłopak, a drugi kochanekbr / -Jesteś pewna, że Yachi mogła by zabić Tsukishimę i Kuroo?br / - Kto ją tam wie, nie pierwszy raz za ładną buzią kryje się bezwzględna manipulantka. Pewnie pan zauważył, że ta opowieść trochę nie trzyma się kupy. Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie wie. Nawet bym się nie zdziwiła gdyby wzięła się teraz za naszego kapitana, może nawet to on ich dla niej sprzątnął.br / Ukai zastanowił się z jednej strony brzmiało to jak teoria spiskowa z jakiegoś pokręconego romansidła, jednak sam widział, że Yachi jest blisko z kapitanem. Szczerze mówiąc to zdecydowanie za blisko/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"./span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"br / /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Następnego dnia po śmierci Kuroo Wakatoshi ponownie zebrał wszystkich w stołó / -Jak wiecie nie żyje kolejny członek załogi. Kuroo przed śmiercią zdążył nadać przekaz na ziemię, więc możemy spodziewać się zewnętrznego dochodzenia. Nie żeby było to potrzebne. Załatwimy to sami, nie chce żebyście podawali prowadzącemu dochodzenie jakiekolwiek znaczące / -Wakatoshi jesteś pewien? - Zapytała nieśmiało / -To rozkaz - Uciął kró / Tanaka prychnęła pogardliwie przyciągając znaczące spojrzenie Satoriego./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Wiem, że kazałeś załodze milczeć w sprawie obu morderstw. - Powiedział oskarżycielsko Ukai wpadając na / -Wypadku i morderstwa. - Sprostował Wakatoshi, dając Yachi znak by zostawiła ich / -Pozostanę przy swojej wersji, czemu zabroniłeś im ze mną rozmawiać ? - Pułkownik był tak wściekły/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;", że/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" zaczął krzyczeć.br / -To ja tu dowodzę i ja załatwiam nasze sprawy -Odparł spokojnie kapitan, nawet nie kryjąc poczucia wyższości nad puł / -Nie rozumiesz, że mogę cię postawić przed komisją?!br / Wakatoshi skrzyżował ręce na piersi, mierzyli się spojrzeniami i żaden nie miał zamiaru odpuść./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"br / /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Kuroo wiedział kto zabił Tsukishimę i dlatego zginął. To jedno z nas. Jedna z osób znajdujących się na tym statku jest mordercą i ja zamierzam dowiedzieć się kto. Nie muszą do tego nikogo przysyłać. Ja jestem kapitanem./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Chyba oczywiste kto to zrobił - Odezwała się Tanaka - Kim trzeba być żeby najpierw załatwić kochanka, a potem chłopaka?br / Yachi zarumieniła się, a za nią odezwał się / -Niestety Tanaka, w czasie śmierci Kuroo Yachi była z mną na mostku, jeśli nie wierzysz mi to sprawdź raporty wejść i wyjść.br / -To czemu nie zrobicie jak ostatnio sprawdźcie te raporty i powiedzcie kto gdzie był./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emWtedy odezwał się Satori./em/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / -Problem w tym Tanako, że monitorowane są tylko mostek, magazyn oraz wejście do prywatnych kajut./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"em-Bardzo wygodne – Powiedziała Tanaka zgryźliwie patrząc na Satoriego./em/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emMierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż Tanaka odwróciła wzrok. /em/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"br / /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Proszę opisać miejsce zbrodni. - Rozkazał / -Wszystko jest w moim raporcie. - Odpowiedział Wakatoshi z coraz większym trudem zachowując spokó / -Skoro ty go napisałeś, to nie będziesz miał problemu, aby mi to powtórzyć. -Powiedział Ukai nieustępliwie, na co Wakatoshi westchnął.br / -Przyszedłem na miejsce po wezwaniu Satoriego. Kuroo leżał na brzuchu, cały we krwi, na plecach miał rany kł / -Narzędzie zbrodni? - Wtrącił się / -Nie / -Gdzie byłeś wcześniej? - Dopytywał dalej / -Na mostku razem z sierżant Yachi. - Wakatoshi odpowiadał niechętnie i / -Wiec ty i Yachi macie alibi na czas śmierci Kuroo. Swoją drogą łączy was ciekawa relacja nieprawdaż? - Zapytał podchwytliwie Ukaibr / - To moja kuzynka. -Odparł ozięble kapitan – Cokolwiek by pan sugerował.br / Pułkownik był nieco zbity z / -Kuzynka? -Powtórzył / Wakatoshi uniósł brwi i popatrzył na mężczyznę z wyraźnym / -Co z pozostałą trójką? -Zapytał pułkownik odzyskując / - Nie wiem co / Ukai pokiwał głową. Zostały mu trzy / -Wiesz nie podejrzewałbym tego mizernego informatyka. Czy może zgadniesz, kto jest moim faworytem? - Zapytał Wakatoshiego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" celowo próbował wytrącić go z równowagi./span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / Wakatoshi zacisnął pięści ze złości, ale nic nie odpowiedział./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p 


	4. Morderca

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Nie lubiłeś Kuroo prawda? br / -Nie lubienie to dla pana dostateczny powód aby kogoś zabić?br / Ukai uśmiechnął się krzywo br / -Kłóciłeś się też z Tsukishimą prawda?br / Satori oparł się / -Niech pan znajdzie na tym statku choć jedną osobę, z którą Tsukishima się dobrze dogadywał.br / -Zawsze byłeś drugi na miejscu zbrodni, tak?br / -Zgadza się – Powiedział Satori przeciąglebr / Zapadła cisza, Satori br / -Może powiesz mi co zobaczyłeś? -Zaproponował zniesmaczony / -Skoro ci tak zależy. Dobrze. -Czerwonowłosy pochylił się ku niemu przez stół i kontynuował teatralnym szeptem. - Wiem kto to zrobił. To był… kosmita!br / Pułkownik z wściekłością uderzył w stół.br / -Chłopaku czy ty nie rozumiesz że jesteś głównym podejrzanym w sprawie dwóch morderstw?br / Satori zachichotał, ale nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na Ukaia z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym co mówił.br / -Nie masz alibi, nikt cię nie widział w czasie zbrodni. - Ukai zaczął mówić, gdy tylko się trochę uspokoił.br / -Moja obrona nie ma znaczenia.- Przerwał mu Satori. - Pasuję panu do mordercy, prawda? Nie ma znaczenia fakt, że pozostałe dwie osoby z załogi również nie mają alibi. Zamkniesz kogo będziesz chciał, a to czy jestem winny nie ma dla was żadnego znaczenia. Po prostu chcesz /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"zamknąć sprawę./span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / -Nie przypominam sobie żebyśmy przeszli na ty. -Warknął / - Ah racja przepraszam najmocniej, jestem Tendou. –Powiedział Satori wyciągając ku niemu rękę./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Ukai przetarł zmęczoną twarz. Minęły już dwadzieścia cztery godziny od jego przyb/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #666666;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ycia/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;". Leżał w przydzielonym mu pokoju i rozmyślał o możliwym sprawcy. br / Wakatoshi w trakcie obu zbrodni był na mostku, Yachi nie ma wystarczająco siły by kogoś dźgnąć i przy tym również znajdowała się na mostku. Kolejny członek załogi - Kenma również nie wygląda na specjalnie silnego, poza tym siedzi z nosem w komputerach, a reszta świata go nie obchodzi. Pozostała dwójka bez alibi to Tanaka i Satori, gdzie ona nie ma motywu, chociaż jej oskarżenia są nieco podejrzane. Jednak Ukai był gotowy postawić na Satoriego. Tylko jak mu to udowodnić?/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Jego rozmyślanie przerwał dźwięk komunikatora. Nareszcie przychodzi wiadomość z ziemi, w odpowiedzi na jego prośbę przysłano mu dokładne akta członków załogi. Długo trzeba było czekać na wydawanie zgody rządu oraz proces odtajniania akt co już było podejrzane. Ukai pierwsze otworzył akta Satoriego, ku swojemu rozczarowaniu nie znalazł tam nic szczególnego. Nie był nigdy karany, skończył inżynierię pojazdów kosmicznych z nawet dobrym wynikiem, po tym zaciągnął się do wojska. Pułkownik cmoknął z niesmakiem. Dane kolejnych członków załogi przejrzał pobieżnie. Akta Tanaki zawierały zdawkową informację o jej udziałach w protestach ekologicznych, Ukei skwitował to uśmieszkiem. Przed oczami widział energiczną blondynkę w wrzeszczącym tłumie. Został ostatni plik, który długo się ładował. Ukai już chciał zrezygnować i wyłączyć komunikator, gdy dane wyskoczyły na ekranie. Wyjaśniło się czemu tyle to trwało, kartoteka miała kilkanaście stron./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #333333;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Załoga ustąpiła z drogi Ukaiowi, który prowadził przed sobą aresztowanego. /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #333333;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Pułkownik minął bez słowa Satoriego, ale czując jego wzrok na plecach przyspieszył./span/span/span span style="color: #333333;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Szli do śluzy, jak najszybciej musiał dostarczyć oskarżonego przed komisję wojskową./span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #333333;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" Kenma/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #333333;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" szedł/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #333333;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" przed nim potulnie nie odzywając się ani słowem od czasu aresztowania. Na zarzuty Ukaia odpowiedział tylko cichym przyznaniem do obu morderstw. Ukaiowi nie chciało się w to wierzyć, ale fakty były niezaprzeczalne. Kenma był w organizacji cywilnej HAN którą zajmowała się rozwojem technologii kosmicznej, organizacja często podkładała nogę wojsku i sabotowała akcje wojskowe. Oczywiście nikomu tego nie udowodniono, ale sztab wiedział, kto za tym stoi. Teraz po przegranym przetargu firma miała szczególnie na pieńku ze sztabem. Dziwne, że chłopak w ogóle dostał się do wojska. Musiał wykorzystać swoje umiejętności i zataić swoje akta. Samo bycie w organizacji nie było nielegalne jednak wzbudziło podejrzenia pułkownika. Jak się okazało słusznie. Ukai z danych w aktach dowiedział się, że Kenma jest specjalistą w oprogramowaniu pojazdów kosmicznych i międzyplanetarnych. Co więcej pracował przy tworzeniu oprogramowania użytego w tym statku. Zlecił Satoriemu sprawdzenie wszystkich wejść do systemu statku. Chłopak zrobił to niechętnie dopiero, gdy Ukai wydał mu bezpośredni rozkaz. Znaleźli tam ślady autorskich aktualizacji w części odpowiedzialnej za zabezpieczenia magazynu. Nie był to niezbity dowód winy, ale chłopak przyznał się od / -Dlaczego? - Zapytał po raz kolejny Ukai, gdy już w ścigaczu czekali na pozwolenie na start, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Pułkownik pokręcił głową.br / -Zmarnowałeś sobie życie. Warto było?/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / Kanma uniósł wzrok na mężczyznę i pokiwał głową. Ukai nie doczekawszy się satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi odpalił silniki i już po chwili mknęli w stronę Ziemi. Kenma patrzył za oddalającym się statkiem jakby z tęsknotą.br / – To już jest koniec – Odezwał się wreszcie z wyczuwalną ulgą w głosie./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p 


	5. To już jest koniec

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Więc wszystko już wiesz?br / -Tak -Odparł Kuroo próbując nawiązać z przyjacielem kontakt / Kenma pokiwał głową smutno, ale nie odezwał się ani sł / -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- Spytał Kuroo załamującym się gł / -Bo zbyt wiele wiedział, tak jak ty. –Po tych słowach zapadła pełna napięcia cisza.-Przepraszam nie chciałem ci narobić problemów. Myślałem, że podejrzenia spadną na / -Kto ci pomaga? -Drążył Kuroobr / -Działam sam -Powiedział niższy, na co Kuroo prychnął.br / -Akurat, znamy się nie od dziś. Nie skrzywdziłbyś nawet / Kuroo poczuł ruch za plecami, ale zanim zdążył zareagować został powalony na ziemię. Poczuł rozdzierający ból w plecach i po chwili zapadła ciemność./span/span/em/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"-Jeśli chcesz to cię zastąpię. Musisz być zmę / Wakatoshi potarł ręką twarz, rzeczywiście marzył o kilku godzinach snu. Z wdzięcznością skinął Yachi i opuścił mostek. Yachi zajęła się kontrolą trasy i krążących. Po chwili usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Odwróciła się i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła Tanakę. W /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"ręku miała metalowy / - Witaj Tanako -Powiedziała łagodnie Yachi starając się zachować spokój. Ich ostatnie spotkania nie należały do / - Wakatoshi poszedł się przespać. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - Dodał / /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"br / Wakatoshi był już w połowie drogi, gdy zorientował się że zostawił na mostku słuchawkę. Musiał po nią wrócić, bo nie będzie miał kontaktu z załogą. Wrócił się, ale drzwi na mostek nie chciały się otworzyć. Zostały zablokowane od wewnątrz. Poczuł przez drżenie statku wzmożoną pracę silników, ale nie czuć było znacznego przyspieszenia. Zdziwienie ustąpiło strachowi i Wakatoshiego oblał zimny pot. Ktokolwiek tam jest przekierowuje moc silników do reaktora który mam bardzo małą tolerancje na zmiany przepływu, a to innymi słowy oznaczało / -Yachi otwieraj to rozkaz! - Krzyknął waląc pięścią w drzwi./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="center"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"°°°/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Wszystko szło dobrze zanim ten wścibski matoł podsłuchał jej rozmowę z Kenmą. Tsukishima wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu dlatego próbował skontaktować się z jedyna osoba której tu ufał. Musieli działać szybko zanim zdąży przekonać Yachi do nadania wiadomości na Ziemię. Kenma włamał się do komputera magazynowego i zwolnił blokady, gdy Tsukishima zaciągnął Yachi do magazynu. Ta mała blondynka była w takim szoku, że nic nie zrozumiała. Tu jednak los znów nie był po ich stronie Kuroo musiał wyłapać coś z bełkotu swojej dziewczyny, bo zaczął podpytywać Kenmę o zabezpieczenia systemu w magazynie. Kuroo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nikogo więcej nie było magazynie i ktoś musiał zrobić to zdalnie, a na statku była tylko jedna osoba zdolna to zrobić.br / br / /span/span/em/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"Tanaka wiedziała, co ma robić po aresztowaniu Kenmy. Uważała, że powinni zrobić to już wcześniej, ale Kenma chciał uniknąć ofiar. W gruncie rzeczy po śmierci jego przyjaciela wszystko stało mu się obojętne. Weszła pewnym krokiem na mostek trzymając w ręce termos z kawą i zablokowała kodem drzwi od wewnątrz. Kod został wczoraj wprowadzony do systemu przez Kenmę, gdy już wiedział, że nie ma wiele / - Witaj Tanako -Powiedziała łagodnie Yachi odwracając się w jej stronę. - Wakatoshi poszedł się przespać. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? br / - Chciałam cię tylko przeprosić za.. no sama wiesz.- Tanaka zakłopotana potarła kark zbliżając się do stanowiska / -Nic się nie stało -Blondynka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie -Wszystkim nam jest ciężko, w pewnym sensie cię / Konsola przed Yachi zapiszczała zawiadamiając o potrzebie korekty trasy. Gdy Yachi się odwróciła Tanaka błyskawicznie dopadła do jej fotela i uderzyła ją trzymanym w ręku termosem. Bezbronna Yachi nawet nie zdążyła krzyknąć, a teraz osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Tanaka beznamiętnie odsunęła ciało na bok i usiadła wygodnie w jej fotelu. Upiła łyk kawy z termosu i zaczęła przepisywać tekst z wyciągniętej z kieszeni karteczki do panelu poleceń. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy skończyła. Teraz wystarczy zatwierdzić dane i na tym kończy/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" się jej robota. Czuła wytężoną pracę silników statku i usłyszała łomotanie do drzwi. Wakatoshi pewnie już wiedział co się dzieje, ale nie da rady tego powstrzymać. Nikt nie da rady ich powstrzymać. Rząd w najbliższym stuleciu nie wyda kolejnych miliardów na projekt kolonizacji, a jeśli czegoś spróbują to Kenma na pewno się tym zajmie. Tanaka zacisnęła pięści, coraz bardziej irytowało ją walenie do drzwi. Oni nie rozumieją, że to nie jest tym na co wygląda. Ta misja nie miała ocalić ludzi, a ich zniszczyć. Wojsko miało własne plany co do tej wyprawy, naukowcy wcale nie mieli badać warunków do życia dla ludzi. Mieli testować tam broń masowego rażenia. Rzekoma afera korupcyjna w HAN wcale nie miała miejsca. Wojsko postarało się o to żeby to oni wygrali / -Przekierowan/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #666666;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"o/span/span/span span style="color: #666666;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"osiemdziesiąt/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;" procent mocy.- Powiadomił ją / Tanaka/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #666666;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"wsłuchała się w łomotanie do zablokowanych drzwi / -To już jest koniec –po/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"span style="background: transparent;"wiedziała szeptem do / Zamknęła oczy i czekała na wybuch. Trochę się bała, ale Kenma zapewnił ją, że nic nie poczuje. Koniec nadejdzie szybko. Rozległ się dźwięk wyłamywanych drzwi. Ktoś wpadł przez nie i rzucił się do panelu sterowania. Tanaka nawet się nie poruszyła, już nic nie zdołają zrobić.br / -Temperatura krytyczna generatora zostanie osiągnięta za 4, 3, 2 .../span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%; page-break-inside: auto; orphans: 2; widows: 2; text-decoration: none; page-break-after: auto;" align="left"br / /p 


End file.
